toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Titans
The Teen Titans were a group of superpowered individuals who fought crime in Jump City and the main protagonists of Teen Titan Go, ''which parodied the original comics and TV series, ''Teen Titans. ''The team was led by Robin, who was a former partner/student to Batman with members from different backgrounds: Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy. According to the show, however, there were a total of 120 different people who did participate in the team at one point but did not return for various reasons leaving only the 5 and the occasional volunteers. Each episode would tell a different shenanigan the Titans would typically cause for better or worse; usually courtesy of Robin, the most vocal of the team to the other's dismay. However, at times, there have been episodes that reveal their self-awareness of their existence as a cartoon; even having multiple specials and a theatrical film dedicated to it. It is first revealed by Control Freak that the audience (the original Teen Titans fans and casual viewers) hate them and their series, but they refuse to change to suit their wishes. This all changed in Toon Wars during the Samurai Jack Saga where Control Freak returned to refute his argument by comparing them to the other cartoons present in the Toon Force making them believe that though much of them haven't had many seasons like they have, they are still fondly remembered and loved with little to no regard for any faults they've experienced. Starfire herself expresses to the Toon Force that she always felt, especially in this scenario when her team left her to fight Gizmo, that Robin and the other Titans had always reacted too fast and too rowdy. After Starfire was injured and Control Freak was killed by a stray energy bolt from Tuesday X, Jump City was quickly invaded by the manipulated worlds of the Syndicate from both Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon Universes saying that much of them have been forgotten but loved while the Titans still remain thriving despite any hatred they received. The Titans are nearly killed by the opposing forces until the Toon Force intervene and defeat them. However, in the process of taking Starfire back with them to base for repairs, the damages done to Jimmy's Lab (Toon Force H.Q) had caused the Dimensional Monitor to lose the coordinates back to Jump City, which was left in an incredibly ravaged state from collateral damage during combat. Thankfully, the civilians were saved by the Toon Force, but the Titans Tower was partially destroyed and Starfire was now missing from the team. Out of frustration at the end of the saga, the remaining Titans stop and think of the events that occurred until Robin has an epiphany that no one in the real world or in the multiverse would hate them if they were all the same as they are. After hearing this, an unidentifiable entity agrees with his idea before fully corrupting them. Later in Toon Wars: The Final Days, Starfire returns to the Titans Tower after 5 years with the Toon Force with a fresh new experience. However, other than Silkie, the rest of the Titans and everything in the cartoon had been absorbed into the manipulative Virus Entity. The malformed and collective Titans offer Starfire a chance to rejoin them in the destruction of the multiverse in the name of making things better for themselves, with the idea to make everyone one of the same. However, Starfire refuses and escapes with Silkie back to Dr. Nora Wakeman's Laboratory. Cyborg would quickly reappear when the lab was invaded by other corrupted characters and was ordered by Shadow Warrior to destroy the lower levels. One day later, Raven, along with a corrupted Enid and Radicles, would attempt an assassination on Danny Phantom during the Toon Force's journey to the source of the virus through the ruins of Dimsdale. But she was quickly overpowered by Brad and Anais. She was, however, able to escape and returned with the rest of the Titans the next day; this time confronting Starfire while above the barely functional Dogstar Patrol Ship. Robin attempts again to persuade Starfire into joining them as part of the virus, but she refuses and is forced to battle both he and Raven when the fight in the ship escalates. Before doing so, she gives Silkie to Spongebob for safety. As the fight progresses, Robin sounds far gone than he was originally, and though Starfire insists to Danny and Simone that he's simply under the influence, Simone points out how Robin speaks as though he isn't. He soon confirms this to Starfire, telling her that this was all part of his idea even prior to corruption that they kill off the Toon Force and work with the virus to make every other world like them so no one is hated or everyone gets equal critique. In addition to their desire to break the Fourth Wall and terminate their creators and their companies in charge of their production. This upsets Starfire, who harnesses all her power to destroy the corrupt Robin, as well as overpower the virus influencing Raven. Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Cyborg attempt to destroy the most vital parts of the ship to bring it down. But with the new Antisword Magisword, and the combined Penball, the Toon Force were able to delete them. No longer corrupted and gravely exhausted, Raven apologizes to Starfire with heavy doubts in themselves and the real world. But Starfire lifts her spirits, telling her that perhaps Teen Titans GO came at the wrong time in history and that one day everyone and their makers would see that. Grateful, Raven expires and dissipates. Their deaths would not go in vein when Starfire and the Toon Force manage to slay the Toon Goddess, activating a failsafe in reality that resets the multiverse to an earlier state. It had been altered to create a facade that all is fine when in reality, the Toon God is still at large. But rather than transporting Starfire and Silkie to Teen Titans GO, she is instead swapped with the version of her from the original series before its comedic spin-off, reliving each episode of the cartoon up until the Trouble in Tokyo special where she finally remembers the events that happened prior to the reset. In her confusion, Robin and the other members reveal that they knew she didn't come from their cartoon after she first broke the script of the special, and that they exists both as a separate universe within the realm of DC Animation and Cartoon Network. But following their show's ending/cancelation, they had been in a state of limbo until Starfire was swapped. Using Cyborg's portal at the Titans Tower, Starfire traveled to Elmore to help Gumball and Penny redeem a depressed Nicole, with Robin promising that he'll get help in the meanwhile as the portal recharges. He stays true to his word, arriving at the final battle against the Toon God in a destroyed Lyvsheria with entirety of the Titans organization, and even the H.I.V.E. Five. They and the remainder of the Toon Force survivors allow Bimm to strike at the Toon God with the Final Magisword. And though they suffer heavy losses in the fight, losing Beastboy and the original Starfire from the erasure blasts among many more, they eventually succeed when the mad deity is slain. With the battle over, the original Teen Titans agree that they could potentially stick around with the Toon Force one day when reality is restored thanks to Jimmy Neutron's fix. During the process of merging the multiverse into the Toonverse, the Teen Titans of 2000's and the data used to make Teen Titans GO's more laid back and comedic tone were merged as well, allowing the originals to be able relax and find joy in many things out of their series. Members * Robin - The loud leader of the Teen Titans who's obsession with his role and perfectionism has caused him to get into trouble leading into a majority of the series' episodes. He had a crush on Starfire, which he has since gotten over when she instead fell in love with the narrator. But he still inherits a sense of care when he seeks to bring Starfire back on the team as one of the corrupted beings of the Virus Entity up until her second refusal to join. He is the one who proposed the idea of a collective consciousness where every cartoon is the same as their own. Though one would argue this was due to the effects of the virus itself, he later reveals to Starfire that this was his idea from the start before the virus took hold of him. This revelation upsets Starfire, forcing her to destroy him and the corruption empowering he and the other titans. * Starfire - Starfire is the most peaceful out of all the members of the Titans, and the most joyful and friendly, though also very naive. She comes from an alien planet with her pet slug Silkie and has the ability to attack using fire-like abilities in the form of eye bolts, lightning, and fireballs. She has mostly been trying to fit in with the other titans throughout the series up until Toon Wars where she began to see their futility after they left her to fight Gizmo in his mech suit by herself. Seeing this, the Toon Force helped Starfire defeat him and offered her a chance to join their team whenever she liked, which she later took after they helped to heal her from her wounds. Since the Jack Saga, Starfire has been an active member of the Toon Force and had briefly returned to Jump City to rescue Silkie in the Final Days Saga upon the discovery of the corrupted Titans. * Raven - Raven was a demon/human hybrid who was born in the dimension of Azarath by her father, Trigon the Terrible. Originally, she was meant to enslave and terrorize the human race on Earth but grew tired of her father's annoyance and instead joined the Titans when Robin asked if she wanted to be a member. She was one of the heroes who saved CN City from Strike in ''Crossover Nexus and was one of the Titans present during the Samurai Jack Saga who was attacked by the manipulated cartoons and was later corrupted by the Mawgu. She was, fortunately, freed thanks to Starfire, but was too damaged and exhausted to continue, dissipating from the virus effects. * Beastboy * Cyborg Trivia * No matter all the hate Teen Titans Go! has received due to a number of reasons (most commonly for it being greatly inferior to the original series), when developing Toon Wars, Frozarburst sought not to place them into the crossover in response to the criticism as a way to differentiate from the norm and to respect those who did like the cartoon. ** At first in the 2016 Prototype of Toon Wars, the Titans, along with Ben 10 and Powerpuff Girls reboots were going to be focused on as turning evil, but this did not make it into the final draft. Though they do in the Jack Saga and Toon Wars: The Final Days, this is only the result of the corruption from the Virus Entity; with the exception of Robin who was mostly influenced by the hate and the Toon Wars in general. * Starfire, out of all the Titans, was chosen to be one of the main Toon Force members feeling that she was merely trying to fit in with the central tone of Teen Titans GO; much like how the original Starfire wanted to relate to the other Titans in Teen Titans. Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Toon Wars Category:Teen Titans Go Category:Starfire Category:Raven Category:Robin Category:Beastboy Category:Cyborg Category:Characters